Electrical power receptacles or outlets are commonly located in work areas, such as at or near work surfaces, in walls, in floors, and in ceilings. However, electrical power receptacles that are located remotely from walls, floors, or ceilings typically require exposed cords or wiring that can create a trip hazard or limit access to certain areas of the work area, can become tangled, and can result in partially-exposed electrical contacts within the work area. In addition, the typical need to establish direct electrical connections increases the effort required to move electrical receptacles, and is limited by the length of wiring that is readily available, as well as the routing paths available for such wiring.